My Cinderella Story
by Quidditch Player-Seeker
Summary: Bella is your modern day Cinderella. Step mom, step sisters, and the showoff Edward Cullen. Bella lives and breathes dance. Will she make it into the MSPA? Will Edward become the nice guy before all the fame? BxE Another Cinderella Story x Twilight
1. Great, Here Comes Mr I'm All That!

**A/N: Here is another fanfiction of twilight! Based off the movie Another Cinderella Story with Selena Gomez in it. Really good, hope you like it!**

_Disclaimer: I don't own twilight, another cinderella story. SM own s twilight and Warner Bros. Owns another cinderella story._

Chapter 1:

(BPOV)

Everybody tells me that it's so hard to make it,

it's so hard to break it,

and there's no way to fake it.

Everybody tells me that it's wrong what I'm feeling,

I shouldn't believe in,

the dreams that I'm dreamin'.

I hear it everyday,

I hear it all the time.

I'm never gonna amount to much

but they're never gonna change my mind.

OH!

Tell me, tell me, tell me,

something I don't know

something I don't know

something I don't know

Tell me, tell me, tell me,

something I don't know

something I don't know

something I don't know

How many inches in a mile?

What it takes to make you smile.

Getcha not to treat me like, a child, baby

Tell me, tell me, tell me,

something I don't know

something I don't know

something I don't know

Tell me, tell me,

something I don't know.

Tell me, tell me,

something I don't kn-

* * *

"What are you doing Isabella?! Where is my bubbly water?!" Sue yelled at me.

Well, I was in my happy place. A place where Sue or her evil daughters, Lauren and Rosalie, couldn't get into. I was doing my favorite things in the world; singing and dancing. Well singing in a hushed tone and barely moving around since I was in hearing range of Sue but still singing and dancing. And then here comes Sue, yelling at me from her dressing room. Yep she had a dressing room. Apparently Sue is a 'pop' star but she just doesn't know that she is out of date by, oh I don't know, twenty years.

"I'm getting it Sue!" I yelled at her. I ran over to the cooler and dug through until I found the last bubbly water. Then, it was gone. I looked up and there they were, Lauren and Rosalie. Lauren had grabbed the water out of my hands with a smile on her face.

"Lauren, that was the last water! Now your mom is going to kill me." I said as Rosalie got a Coca Cola out of the cooler. I turned around and went rooting through the cooler again looking desperately for another water.

"Bella, we were suppose to tell you that you're suppose to stay out of mother's dressing room. You're very distracting to mother and she is trying to focus." Rosalie said. I rolled my eyes and actually found another bubbly water in the cooler. I grabbed it and ran to Sue's dressing room. I gave her the water and walked out of the room. I went to the other side of the building to a room where no one came in.

Once I got there I started practicing dance moves. I never get any practice at home so I can make up for it here. I stayed there for an hour or so until I got a call from Sue with her demanding that we leave now. Well they get into the limo and drive home, and I get onto my skateboard and ride it home. It took about 20 minutes to get home.

Once I got home, I went to the opposite side of the house from where the Malibu Barbi's and granny 'pop' star went into. I have my own little room that is barely connected to the house, but its my room so, I like it. I sat my skateboard up against the wall and went over and turned the TV on. The news was on and I didn't feel like turning it so I walked over to my bed and saw the two huge laundry baskets on my bed with the same note: FOLD NOW! I sighed and sat down on my bed and started to fold clothes. I turned my attention to the TV once I heard my high school's name.

"_Pop star Edward Cullen stated yesterday that he would be returning to his home town, Beverly Hills for the remainder of the school year. In a recent interview, Edward said this:_

"_I just want to keep it real. Come home, spend time with friends from home. Be a normal kid for a while."_

I rolled my eyes and continued to fold clothes. Edward is such a fake. He was a player and didn't care about anyone but himself. Now he was coming back for the last semester of senior year. Oh joy, I can hardly wait. Heavy, very heavy sarcasm there.

"_Well there you have it! Girls watch out at Beverly Hills High because Edward Cullen is coming and he is single." _the reporter continued.

Then the news went to a clip of Edward Cullen performing at a concert. I watched the way he danced. He was good, but that probably just adds to his cocky airhead brain. I could do those moves easily and everyone thinks there impossible. I just hope that the academy gives me a chance.

I sent a application to the Manhattan School of the Performing Arts to get a scholarship on dancing at the academy. If I get the letter, then I am off to the auditions, and if I make it then I can get out away from my step mom and her evil children.

* * *

About an hour later I was done folding all of the clothes and decided to go to bed. I would need all the rest I could get for tomorrow since, I-am-better-than-everyone comes and just makes my life worse. I put on my pajama's and laid down in bed. I turned the light off and was gone before my head hit the pillow.


	2. OneSip Diet

_A/N: Here is the second chapter for My Cinderella Story! I hope you like it! Plus I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while, I haven't had my heart into writing until today so I hope you like it!_

Chapter 2:

(BPOV)

I woke up the next morning and groaned. Edward Cullen is going to be at our school. Great, just great.

I got up and changed into a purple short sleeved t shirt, dark jeans and my white trainers. I let my hair down so it went to the middle of my back. I grabbed my jacket, backpack and skateboard and ran out the door. I dropped my skateboard and jumped onto it. I rode down the driveway until I got to my best friend, Alice Brandon is sitting in her car waiting for me. She drove a bright yellow, Porsche 911 Turbo.

Alice is a little hyper. No, wait that's an understatement. She is so hyper that she might blow up one of these days.

I climbed into her car and through my skateboard in the back. I buckled up and she stomped on the gas. She turned to me with a huge smile on her face that made her look crazy. And well with her black, spiky hair it made her look even crazier. I laughed at her and asked what was up.

"What's up?! What's up?! Edward freaking Cullen is coming to school and you're acting all cool and calm. I should be the one who is asking you whats up. So I will ask, What's up with you and why aren't you excited?" Alice asked.

I rolled my eyes at her and slumped down in my seat. "Why should I be excited? Because Edward Cullen is coming to school? Yeah, I'm not excited. I'm annoyed. How am I the only one that can see through him? He is a jerk, a player, and thinks of only himself. Have you seen how many girls he's dated in the last month? 9 Alice, 9! It was on the news last night when they said he was coming to school! And he thinks he is the best thing since sliced bread with him being a good dancer and singer. Well I'm good at those things too." I said breathing heavily.

Alice looked at me with curious eyes. We didn't talk for the rest of the way to school. Once we got there Alice pulled up to the curb to let me out while she parked. She was about to pull away when _they _pulled up beside me. Tanya and my step sisters. They had Coca Cola's from Burger King in their hands laughing about something. I stared at them until Tanya's laughter died down. She looked behind her and saw the limo that was bringing Mr. Perfect here. She smiled evilly at me.

"Yeah girls I learned about it last night, its called the one-sip diet." Tanya said. She then saw that the limo was to come right in front of us and threw her drink on me. I gasped and jumped back and bumped into Alice's Porsche. Tanya and the step sisters laughed and drove away as soon as the limo passed.

"Give me my extra clothes Alice." I said not looking at her and putting my hand behind me. As soon as I felt the clothes in my hand I put my skateboard down and rode as fast as I could over to the school. I ran in and went to the bathroom. There I put on a gray dress shirt with a red stripped cami underneath it. My jeans were still dry so I didn't need to change them. I grabbed my wet clothes and went to my locker. Alice was at my locker waiting for me.

As soon as I reached her she started talking about how she was going to get Tanya back but I just ignored her. I got my books bout of my locker and put them in my messenger bag. I was starting to get tired of Alice's ranting when a football player came walking by. He bumped into Alice and sent her falling into the lockers.

"Sorry, midget I didn't see ya there. You might want to grow taller if you ever want to do some good around here." He yelled as he retreated laughing. I think his name was Emmet but I couldn't be sure. I looked at Alice to make sure she was okay. She was about ready to launch herself in the direction Emmet had went but I held her back.

"Alice, its not worth it. I love your shortness because it's what makes you you. Plus it adds to the pixie thing I'm always telling you about." I smiled at her and bumped my shoulder with hers. She took a deep breath and smiled. I grabbed the rest of my books from my locker and shut the door. I turned toward Math when all of a sudden something hit me in the back and my books fell out of my arms all over the floor.

"I'm so sorry." I said not looking up to who had bumped into me. I knew that they should be the one apologizing to me for bumping into me but I said it anyway.

"Oh my god, Bella are you okay?" Alice asked

The person who had just bumped into me was getting ready to kneel down and help when they where grabbed by someone.

"Hey Eddie, I missed you. Why didn't you ever call me?" I heard Tanya say. I looked up just in time to see Tanya crash her lips into Edward's. I looked down immediately and started to collect my books. Alice then dropped down and asked again, "Are you okay?" I nodded and continued to pick up my books.

"Tanya, I was on tour the whole summer." he said to Tanya in an annoyed voice. This confused me, apparently one of the girls Edward use to date before he was famous and before I came here was Tanya and she must think that they are still together.

"Well, that doesn't matter now. I heard you are going to be teaching dance class down at the studio today! Everyone is talking about it! Come on let's go to English. He can go over later to the studio if you want to." Tanya said. She turned and looked down the hall way. I stood up then with all of my books. Edward looked over at Jasper and mouthed "Shoot!". Tanya then grabbed his hand and dragged him down the hall way.

"Okay, well if you ever wanna talk to the funk master, you can give me a call and we can make a date." Jasper said with a wink at Alice. He then turned and sprinted down the hall way.

"Okay....why would I wanna go out with a guy named the Funk Master?" Alice asked me. I smiled at her and said "Because he's cute!" We both laughed and then went to the first class of our last semester as seniors.

_A/N: Did you like it? I hope so! Please review! _

_Here I'll make a deal with you, if you review, I'll update. Get it? Got it? GOOD! See ya! REMEMBER REVIEW!_


	3. My computer CRASHED!

ATTENTION! IMPORTANT FOR STORIES!

I am putting all stories on HIATUS! I'm sorry but my computer crashed and I lost everything! I am waiting for it to get fixed so I can start them again but that might not be for a while so I'm really sorry! I had that computer not for 5 months and it crashes! Uh! I was so mad! I'm really sorry again! I'll put up another authors note when my computers fixed. Adios Amigo!


End file.
